Camp Catastrophe
by ausllylovexo
Summary: The entire junior year at Mesa Valley High is going on a school camping trip - and that includes Lemonade Mouth! All in all, it might make everything fall apart - or put things in the place they were always meant to be. Rayella, with a little bit of Wenlivia! Rated T for mild language and romance!
1. Chapter 1

I pulled on my Converse in my garage, liking the way the scuffed bottoms were worn smooth.

Why was I wearing my junky old sneakers?

I have one disastrous word for you: camping.

Not only camping with the family, but camping with the _entire freakin' junior year._

We were taking three school-buses to the nearest camp in Arizona: Camp Wilmstone.

Now, the teachers told us that - since the year was almost over - that this trip should be special, memorable, and without drama. Special? Yes. Memorable? Definitely. Without drama? Hah. No way.

Not that I knew it at the time - all I knew was that we were spending a stupid week in the wilderness, and there was no amp to plug my guitar into.

A few minutes later, my mom drove me to school, hugged me goodbye, and told me to stay out of trouble. Yeah, right. Trouble finds me.

In first period, Lemonade Mouth found out we were supposed to go to the courtyard to board our buses.

"Aw, come on, Stells - it'll be fun!" Wen nudged me with his elbow, throwing his backpack over his shoulder. I half-heartedly smiled for his sake, then huffed to the side as he turned to fake-fight with Charlie.

I had a backpack with me that brought back memories: I had it on my first day at Mesa High. Also, I was wearing my favorite black skinnies, and a navy-blue shirt layered under a black tank top. Oh - and my Converse, of course.

I had just brought the essentials for this trip: toothbrush, pajamas, some clothes, and my iPod. Technically, we weren't allowed to bring it - but I was good at sneaking things in.

Olivia came up beside me, bubbly and ready-to-go.

"So, who are you sitting with on the ride up?," she inquired, practically bouncing on her toes.

"Uh…I dunno, I didn't know we had to sit with someone." Huh?

"Oh, yeah. We have to have "buddies", apparently - just for the ride up. So…like if, a murderer comes in the bus, your buddy will take a bullet for you." She shrugs. "I don't know, safety reasons or something. I'm sitting with Wen!," she blurts out, smiling. I almost laughed. They so love each other.

We ran through the hallways, bursting outdoors, laughing. All of the junior year - almost 300 students - was gathered around three buses. Oh, god. I'm not claustrophobic, but this? This is too much. Suddenly, I had to pee.

I tapped Mo's shoulder. "I'll be right back, 'kay?" She smiled, and gave me a thumbs-up.

* * *

Crap. I forgot my camera in the building.

"Patty," I said, and she turned around - snapping gum and looking bored.

"What?"

"I'll be back, babe, wait for me, okay?"

She nodded, looking distracted, and then turned back to talk to Scott and the other cheerleaders.

I grabbed my backpack, bursting through the doors, and running into the empty classroom where I left the camera.

Shit. It wasn't there.

"Looking for this?"

I swiveled around, and there was Stella, holding my expensive - $2,000, mind that - camera.

I came closer. "Want to give that back, Yamada?"

"Nah. It's pretty cool."

"Come on, we have to go soon."

"Well, it's fun messing with you." She pretended to drop the camera, then swiftly caught it as I lunged for it. Why was she so damn frustrating?

I decided to get her angry. "You know, that could be taken in several different ways."

Stella blushed, glared at me, and tossed the camera way out of my direction. I almost didn't catch it.

"You keep out of my way," she hissed, one hand on the door. In a blink, she was gone.

* * *

Who did he think he was? The president, perhaps?

Or, maybe he was. After all, being on soccer team = ruling the whole school.

He might as well be the president.

I stomped through the hallways - as best as you can in Converse - and came to a stop in front of one of the buses.

The door was closed.

Suddenly, I was shoved out of the way from behind.

"Move it, Yamada, if you want to make it to this stupid camp."

"Can I pass on that?"

Ray stopped momentarily to roll his eyes at me, then continued pounding on the bus door with his fists. The bus driver laughed, and let us in.

_Wow, _it was noisy in here.

"Hey, kids," croaked the bus driver, who looked old enough to be my grandpa twice over, "There's an empty seat in the way back."

I looked at Ray, horrified. Were we…are we…buddies?

No way. No _freaking_ way am I sitting next to Ray Beech for 12 hours. I'll turn the whole bus around.

"Please, sir," Ray pleaded, looking as desperate as I felt, "I'll sit on your lap if I have to."

The bus driver gave Ray a weird look, and pointed us both to the back.

I re-adjusted my bag, and fumbled down the bus - it was so packed in here - closely followed by Ray. I spotted Olivia and Wen, chatting in the front, and Mo and Charlie right behind them. I wasn't with the group. I was with_ Beech._

How sad.

Suddenly, a jock was pushed out through the aisle and I lost my balance as he slammed into some poor kid the next seat over. I fell on my back, flat on the floor, staring right into the sparkling blue eyes of Ray Beech. Our legs were intertwined together, while Ray had propped himself up on his elbows over me. Everyone was staring.

"Fun, huh?," he teased, not bothering to get up.

"Oh, you betcha," I said sarcastically, though my heart was pounding straight through my chest.

And with that, I kicked him in the stomach.

As Ray doubled over in pain, I stood up, brushing dust off my jeans, and flounced over to the back.

_Might as well start the trip off on a high note, _I thought to myself, throwing my legs up on the seat.


	2. Chapter 2

_Crap, damn it all -_

Those were some of the words that went through my head as I fell on Stella.

God, she had really hazel eyes.

Of course, the words that actually came out of my mouth after she kicked me in the stomach were slightly more PG-13 rated. Who knew that Converse could screw a person's stomach up like that? I doubledf over in pain, and clutched my stomach

"Hey, man, you ok? Wanna sit with us?"

It was like some guardian angel was floating over me. _Scott and Chase - their seat._

"Yeah," I gasped, still holding my stomach.

Scott pushed Chase to the window, and I sat on the seat halfway.

"Dude, she really got you, didn't she?" Scott sounded half-amused and half-concerned.

"Yeah," I said again, wincing.

"Man, if I had some soap I would wash out your mouth."

I laughed. "It's not like you don't use that language at practice."

"Not around Mo, though." He smiled. "She hates it when I cuss like that."

"Whatever. Stella's not like Mo." Where was Stella anyways?

"She's back there," he nodded his head at the very back seat.

I looked back, and regretted it. She was all alone, listening to some music on her iPod.

"EVERYONE, SETTLE DOWN," screamed a teacher from the front of the bus.

Only a few people turned and got quiet, so the teacher gave up.

We were pulling out of the school. Finally.

Only twelve more hours left until we got to the stupid camp.

Hooray.

* * *

I hummed along to the chorus of my song, closing my eyes.

_I wish I was strong enough_

_To lift not one_

_But both of us_

_Someday I will be strong enough, to lift not one, but_

_Both of us…_

Usually I didn't like those types of songs - with all the rapping - but I had gotten a cover by this one singer who didn't use the rap.

"Nice voice, Yamada."

My eyes snapped open, and I saw Ray perched on the edge of the seat.

I didn't lower my legs so he could sit properly, but instead tried to kick him off.

He didn't even budge. Well, at least I knew his weak spot.

I took out my earphones. "This is my seat, Beech. Go back to your jock friends."

"No can do, miss. See that teacher? The one who looks like she wants to kill us all?"

I sat up, and looked over the seat. Sure enough, she was walking down the aisle looking steamed.

"Yeah," I started reluctantly. "So? And don't call me Miss."

"Well, _she _said no more than two people in a seat, Miss Yamada. So I guess we're stuck together."

I groaned, hitting my head on the window._ No._

"Aw, come on, it'll be fun," Ray said, pushing my feet off the seat and scooting closer.

"You sound just like Wen," I grumbled, putting my earphones back in.

Ray shrugged, and spread his arms over the top of the seat, all casual.

I rolled my eyes, and scooted back, trying to get closer to the dusty window - and as far away from Ray as possible.

* * *

The next six hours passed by pretty quickly.

Stella mainly listened to her iPod - god, by the sound of it, she didn't repeat a song once…she must have had thousands - while I played Temple Run or texted Scott and the other "jocks", as Stella had put them. We both were pretty good at sneaking in electronics.

Eventually, Scott said he was going to sleep, so I put away my iPhone, bored.

Maybe it was pretty late. By the black sky, it was probably almost midnight.

I looked at Stella for the first time in hours, and realized she was sleeping.

She almost looked innocent asleep. Harmless, even.

Reaching over her, I opened the bus window with a lot of effort. It was stuffy in here.

Without thinking about it, I took Stella's earphones out, and turned off the iPod. Where we were going, there probably wasn't an outlet to charge it with. She would want to listen to it up there.

I watched the countless miles of scruffy desert pass by out the window. That's basically all there was in Arizona. No wonder we had to drive a while to get to a damn forest.

Eventually, I fell asleep too.

* * *

"Aw, aren't they so cute?"

"Wen, shut up - Stella? Ray?"

"Man, wake up. We're finally here!"

"Scott, shh - they're so cute! Look at them!"

I blinked a couple times - everything seemed blurry.

Sunlight was filtering through the window, and I could see dust floating around.

I could also see six people staring down at me and Stella. A few with puppy-dog eyes.

Confusing, but then I looked to the my close right, and saw Ray staring back at me. Close as in, _two-inches-away-from-my-face close._

Oh, _crap._

I scrambled, slamming my back against the window as fast as I could. Ray stumbled, and fell off the seat, coughing.

"Well…that was interesting," Wen managed.

"Oh, Scott!," Mo smacked her boyfriend on the arm, "Why did you wake them up?"

Charlie glanced at me, smiling.

"What…how - ?" I stuttered.

"Oh, you guys fell asleep, and somehow you guys ended up near each other, and you were leaning up against his shoulder - it was _so cute!_," squealed Mo.

Ray looked like he had difficulty proccessing that, as he was still on the floor of the aisle.

I blushed, grabbed my bag, and pushed Ray out of the way, stomping down the aisle. The rest of Lemonade Mouth followed, chatting about the hike today.

I looked back at Ray and Scott. Scott looked like he was teasing Ray, and Ray just rolled his eyes back at him.

For a second, he looked at me too.


	3. Chapter 3

I watched Stella leave the bus, wondering how she got those blond highlights in her hair.

It was a stupid thing to wonder, and I knew it too. I was just trying to process things.

Like the fact that...I liked it when Stella was on my shoulder.

"Hey - hey, Ray? You there?"

I just ignored Scott, and threw my pack over my shoulder.

"You get some action last night?," teased Scott, followed by a chuckle from Chase and Ben.

"Just leave it," I said through clenched teeth.

"Someone's touchy. I didn't really think you and Yamada were getting any action, you know, considering she hates your guts."

Yeah. Like I needed another reminder that Stella hates me.

I walked down the aisle of the bus, wondering how on earth just hours ago I hated Yamada's guts.

_No, _I told myself, _you still hate her. _

But in the back of my mind, I knew that I had never really hated her. Sure, maybe she hated me, but it was all really a game - wasn't it? Had I ever hurt her feelings for real? God, why was I thinking about Yamada? I shouldn't be - Patty was my girlfriend. Even if we never hung out, and it was all for popularity, but…still.

But, as my feet hit the hard pavement outside the bus, I knew one thing for sure.

Stella Yamada sure was hot.

* * *

I squinted my eyes at the sun, which was setting quickly. I guessed it was around dinner, but no one had said anything about food.

All of the Juniors were hiking a few miles to our campsite, and already I could feel a bead of sweat trickling down neck, even though we'd only been hiking a few minutes.

It had to be at least a hundred degrees. Possibly more.

"Stella," groaned Mo, leaning on my arm, "I think I'm going to die."

"Join the club," I gasped.

Wen shoved Charlie playfully, and Charlie shoved him back.

"How can guys stand this?," moaned Olivia, twisting her hair into a high knot.

I was very regretful I had worn black skinny jeans.

As we went deeper into the forest, I fell behind, glad for a little alone time. The last rays of sun shone through the lush canopy of leaves above, and little squirrels and bunnies peered at us groaning teenagers curiously. I even thought I saw a deer once. It really was beautiful out here.

"You doing okay, Yamada?"

I turned around, surprised to see Ray. The cheerleaders and jocks were way behind - what was he doing up here?

"What do you want, Ray?"

"I just wanted to….uh….say hi?," he finished lamely, running a hand through his bleach-blond hair.

I laughed, "Yeah, right."

"No, really."

The last bit of sun faded to a less intense sunset, and the forest turned shady and golden.

"So, the King of Mesa Valley High came over to 'just say hi' to a stupid, lower-class guitar freak? I don't think so."

"Fine, have it your way," Ray turned on his heel, frustrated, and started to walk to his jocks and cheerleaders, including Patty.

"What was that all about?," asked Mo, gliding back over to me, "He looked pretty mad."

I snorted. "Does that really surprise anyone? We're always mad at each other."

Mo played with her bracelet nervously. "Yeah, but…are you sure nothing changed?"

"Nothing changed," said Stella, linking her arm with Mo, "Now come on, we should catch up with Wen and make sure he doesn't kill Charlie."

Mo laughed. "Yeah, you're right."

Not one of us, even me, knew that Ray was listening with his back turned, crushed.

But he didn't know why.

* * *

When we got to our campsite, the first thing I did was find a tree and kick it.

"Hey, you ok, dude?," asked Chase, strutting up behind me, closely followed by Scott.

"Yeah," I said, "Fine."

"Cool," he said, pleased, "Wanna come play some soccer with us?"

The campsite was awesome, I had to admit - there was a huge field perfect for almost anything.

"Nah," I shook my head, "I'm gonna go…find something to eat."

"See you later," Scott said, wandering off with Chase to go find more soccer guys.

When we had gotten to camp, the first thing we had to do was find a group of three people or more - only one gender, of course - and go to a camp counselor for our bunk numbers. I was in Cabin 1B with Scott and Chase, along with a few more groups from soccer or football. After all that, we could roam around without a schedule until tomorrow. That was when we were going hiking. Actually, there was _one _thing scheduled for tonight - a huge bonfire down by the lake. I definitely was going to that.

I watched Stella and her bandmates separate into two groups, and go into cabins 1C and 1D.

I loved the way Stella acted - crazy and sarcastic, but at the same time, sweet - if she needed to be.

Of course, she never acted sweet towards me.

* * *

I hummed along to my iPod, helping Olivia and Mo unpack their suitcases.

I don't how you can bring so much stuff. It just befuzzles me. I don't think that's a word, but I liked it.

Also, I think Ray might have turned my iPod off, because I had way more charge than I should. It was sweet and all, but I don't know why he did it, and that's what confused me.

"Hey, Stells, toss me my purse, will you?," Mo had brought a suitcase and two purses, and she had just finished unpacking her suitcase.

I smiled at her over my shoulder, and tossed her the purse, going back to thinking.

Why had Ray come to just say hi? Why had he looked so frustrated when I asked why?

It's funny, to think back now, and see.

I was so blind.

* * *

In the empty cabin, I realized there was a lot of multi-colored wood.

The bunk beds were dark, mahogany wood, the floors were light, ash wood, and there were wood lamps with yellow shades, making the room almost glow.

It was getting darker outside. I could hear Scott and the soccer team yelling outside.

The bonfire would be starting soon.

I threw my backpack on a bed, tugging my sweaty soccer shirt over my head, and throwing on a gray tank top instead.

After I grabbed an energy bar to avoid starving, I sat on a bunk, thinking.

If Stella hated me - what could I do to get her to like me?

Nothing. It was as simple as that.

I guess I gave up. So, I threw on some sneakers and headed for the lake.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys sooooo much for your reviews! Every time I get one, I freak out like an idiot! :) **

**I hope you like this chapter! I own nothing but the story.**

**- Amber**

* * *

Mo flounced over. We had - _finally_ - finished unpacking.

"Hey, do you want to go the bonfire? Everyone else is going, the guys are going too."

Bonfire? "Nah."

"Oh, come on, it'll be fun! Besides, Ray is going!" _What?_ Well, that seals the deal.

"No way. Now you've convinced me I shouldn't go for sure."

"I swear, you'll have a fun time!"

I sighed, and let her pull me out the door, where Scott, Charlie, Olivia, Wen, and Ray stood on the field. We walked over.

"Stella!," yelled Charlie, pulling me into a side-hug. Ray glanced at me out of the corner of his eyes.

Oh, this was going to be fun.

Sarcasm, just in case you didn't catch that.

I pulled my earphones and iPod out of my pocket, then decided to save the charge for later.

"Hey, are you going to do the tug-of-war?," asked Wen, hanging back with me.

"Sure," I agreed, "How many people are doing it?"

Wen scoffed. "Everyone."

For the first time since the bus ride, I smiled, and ran ahead to join everyone else.

* * *

I goofed around with Scott by the bonfire, knocking him closer and closer to the flames.

"Woah!," he gasped, coming a couple of inches away from the flames, "Too close, man!"

I just laughed, and drifted back over to the cheerleaders.

Everyone was either messing around, or sitting on driftwood benches by the huge fire, which blazed at least ten feet in the air. It made huge shadows and light that glowed and reflected on everyone else - which was pretty frickin' awesome, but also a bit dangerous.

Stella and Lemonade Mouth hung out a bit farther, near the lake. Wen and Olivia were splashing around, and Charlie, Mo, and Stella were playing some sort of game on the sand. Stella was laughing and falling back in the sand, while Charlie helped her back up, and Mo pushed her down again.

"Hey," I forced a smile, walking over and wrapping an arm around Patty's waist.

"What are you doing?," she hissed, stepping away.

"Being romantic?"

"Well, stop it!"

I huffed, and left her to gossip with her friends, who all looked like little clones with their shiny blond hair and Hollister-logo sweatpants.

"Hey, dude," said Chase, coming a bit closer, with his girlfriend, Marissa.

"Uh...hey," I answered, noticing how Chase looked a little...off. "Have you been drinking?"

"Yeah, man," he laughed, "Ben brought a few drinks from his house. Want one?"

"No, not really," I coughed, looking around for Stella. She wasn't at the beach anymore.

"You alright? You look kind of...distracted," said Scott. Marissa giggled, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah, man, I'm fine...I-I just have to go."

"You coming to the tug-o-war?"

"Fine, sure - just give me a minute."

I kicked my foot in the sand, and strode off. Something felt wrong.

"_Help!_"

"Stella!," I yelled, running to the beach. Where the hell was she?

I ran up the side of a cliff right near the beach, stumbling over sharp stones, and heard yells from the top.

"Charlie! _Why did you push her in?"_

"I - I didn't, man, she just pushed me, so I pushed her back, and she tripped - "

"Someone _DO _something, she's _drowning, _for god's sake!"

I pushed through to the top, and was greeted with a collective groan from Lemonade Mouth.

"What are you _doing _up here, Beech?," yelled Wen over the wind. We were pretty far up.

I ran to the side, and saw Stella flailing in the water, trying to yell but going under too fast.

"Ray, _what do we do?," _yelled Olivia, looking over the edge.

"Can't she swim?," I asked, incredulous.

"No, you idiot! Can't you see she's drowning?"

I threw him a look, tugged off my jacket, and ran for the edge.

"Dude, what - " started Wen.

I didn't hear the rest; all I could hear was the wind.

That was when I hit the water

* * *

I was drowning; _wasn't someone going to do something?_

Water filled my head, pulling me under; my clothes were soaked, clinging to me as I thrashed around, trying to float.

It had all seemed so fun at first - going up on the cliff like we were told not to, me and Charlie and Mo messing around, and then I took one step too far.

I couldn't hang on for much longer. I could barely see, let alone breath.

"_STELLA - "_

Was that Wen? Maybe?

"_WEN!," _I yelled, before going under.

I closed my eyes, and tried to go up again, but I couldn't. I could hear some yells from above the surface.

I kicked my legs, but I didn't know which way was up or down. The water was too cold, too late at night, tossing me around in the current. It was freezing.

On repeat in my head was a long train of _no, no, no, no, no, no..._

That was when a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me toward the surface.

When I came up again, I gasped, trying to breathe normally.

"Stop kicking me!," came an annoyed voice, "I've got you now, you're fine."

I stopped kicking - was I kicking? I hadn't noticed. - and tried to open my eyes, but the wind stung them like soap.

It felt like hours we fought the current, but I could finally feel grains of sand, and knew we were on the beach.

"_Stella - !"_

"STELLA!"

_"_Are you ok?"

"Omigod, you're okay!"

All my friends ran up and tripped over themselves, hugging me and asking if I was okay. Charlie kept saying he was so sorry, and that it was a stupid game, we would never play it again. I opened my eyes and saw Wen, Charlie, Mo, and Olivia beaming down at me - but not one of them was dripping wet like I was. Who had rescued me?

That was when Ray sat down beside me, and slipped a jacket over my shoulders.

He was soaked.

Then he stood up, glanced at me, and walked back to the bonfire.

Without a word.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! So, I took some of your suggestions (in the reviews!) and put them in, including the POV's! As for Stella being able to swim in the movie...well, I couldn't change that, but I hope you like this chapter! :P**

**- Amber!**

* * *

Stella:

After I had gotten rescued from the lake, everyone - except Ray, of course - had taken me back to Cabin 1C, where Mo, me, and Olivia were staying. They obsessed over me for a good half hour, before I practically demanded them to go back to the bonfire and have a good time, because...well, I was fine.

Maybe not totally fine, though, not as much as I assured them I was. But this was nothing physical - this had to do with my head not comprehending the fact that Ray _Beech _had jumped in after me. Had maybe saved my life.

You know, because I was drowning and all.

It was empty in all the cabins right now, and quiet. I hugged Ray's soft Varsity soccer jacket closer, trying to keep warm as a cold breeze crept into the room. Despite all the blankets Wen and Mo had wrapped around me, I still felt freezing.

I sighed. I really should go talk to Ray, but...

Instead, I got up, and went into the small bathroom to take a shower. All the lake water might damage my hair, after all. When I got out, I put on a loose, light blue shirt, with striped pink pajama bottoms. I put on Ray's Varsity jacket too - the navy blue went well with my light blue shirt. It smelled good...like mint, and bonfire. Like Ray.

I really, really should go talk to him...

* * *

Ray:

Angrily, I poked at the last dying flames of the bonfire with a stick. The little embers looked like fireflies, crackling and popping. Scott and Chase, Ben, and the cheerleaders had gone a long while ago. The only people left were some girls hanging around on the beach.

"Hey."

I swiveled around, and saw Stella.

For a few seconds, we just looked at each other, not knowing what to say. Then Stella sat down a few feet from me.

"Do you need this back?," she asked, clutching at a jacket she had on.

"What?"

"This...your jacket?" Oh. It was my jacket.

"No," I said, smiling as I realized she had been wearing it. "Nah, you can keep it."

Stella blushed, then focused her attention on the bonfire. What had been a huge, roaring fire a few hours ago had been reduced to a couple of measly flames. Still, they reflected off her hazel eyes, making them look almost amber.

"Listen," I started, running a hand through my hair, "About earlier..."

Stella smiled, looking at me again. "You mean when you kind of rescued me?"

"Yeah. That."

"What about it?"

I didn't really know where I was going when I said that.

Stella looked like she knew what I was thinking, and asked me another question.

"Why did you do it?"

My face got hot, and I stuttered out some excuse like..."It wouldn't be as much fun if you weren't here to annoy?"

Stella laughed - God, I loved it when she laughed - and moved closer, so that we weren't a few feet apart.

"Well, I guess I should say thank you."

"Yeah, you bet you should. Carrying a hundred-pound girl to shore wasn't fun. Especially if she was wearing soaked clothes."

"Trust me, I weigh more than a hundred pounds," Stella protested, scoffing.

"Sure. Sure you do."

"I do!"

"Lies."

Stella shoved me backwards, the same game that had gotten her pushed off a cliff. But I shoved her back too, and then again, until we were both laughing, and rather close. Really close. I could see light freckles on her nose, something I hadn't noticed before, and each individual dark eyelash. Her eyes up close were amazing...dark hazel, flecked with gold and black, and an actual amber undertone. She smelled like shampoo and some kind of spice - maybe cinnamon.

But right now, I wasn't focusing on all that. Not really.

What I was focusing on was the fact that Stella was about _this close _from my face. From me. From my lips.

And that's when she kissed me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! **

**Sorry I haven't been updating as regularly as I have been, my dad was visiting for the weekend! Hope you like this chapter! **

**- Amber! :D**

* * *

Ray:

After me and Stella made out for a good minute , I fell off the driftwood log we had been sitting on.

Literally. Like, I landed on the ground.

"You should see your face!," laughed Stella, standing over me, "I thought you would be better when it came to girls - obviously not!"

"Yeah, yeah," I groaned, getting up off the ground and brushing dirt off my shirt. I was still a little dizzy - something I wasn't happy about.

Stella Yamada should _not _have made _me_ feel dizzy - I should have made _her_ feel dizzy. It should have been the total other way around.

Either way, she kissed me, so I was pretty happy.

"Now, where were we?," I whispered into her ear, curling my arms around her waist. Stella stood on her tip-toes, wrapping her arms around my neck, before -

"STELLA!," a voice yelled from over by the cabins...maybe Olivia, "WHERE ARE YOU?"

Crap. It was almost 9:00 - the time we had to be in our cabins, sleeping.

Stella jumped away from me, pushed me down on the dusty ground, and ran off to the cabins. She was almost in the door, when she looked back over her shoulder.

And winked.

* * *

Stella:

My heart was beating so loud right now, _I was afraid Mo could hear it._

The Indian girl sat on the edge of our bunk bed, examining her fingernails, which she had just painted a deep purple. Olivia was bunking with another girl, shy like her, their bunk was right beside us - we had to share the cabin with a few other groups. I think the girl's name was Cassie. She had long, brown hair and almond-shaped brown eyes, and was currently reading Harry Potter. Olivia and her would get on well.

"So, what are you doing back so late?" Mo's eyes twinkled with interest, and I forced myself to sound casual.

"Oh, I just...wanted fresh air."

"Uh-huh." Mo smiled mischievously, and I took in a sharp breath. _Does she know?_

"You and that blond boy looked cute out there. Who was he? Someone from the track team?"

I let out the breath. She didn't know, thankfully. Ray wasn't on the track team.

I bet she wouldn't dream in a million years I would make out with Ray Beech.

"So," Olivia popped her head over from her top bunk, looking down at us, "Who was he? Can you tell us?"

I racked my brain for answers. "Ummm..."

"Tell us! Please?" Olivia gave me her signature puppy-dog blue eyes.

"I - uh - I'll tell you in the morning, I'm gonna go...take a shower, bye!"

I raced across the room, flung myself into the bathroom, and locked the door, turning on the shower for added realism. Taking deep breaths, I paced across the worn wood floors, wondering what on earth I was going to tell them. Ray's Varsity jacket was getting hotter and hotter as the shower heated up the bathroom, until I flung it off into the corner. Then I realized the room wasn't hot at all.

What was wrong with me? Why was I so guilty?

* * *

Ray:

"Get - up - you - lazy - fat - ass!"

Scott hit me repeatedly with a pillow, and I groaned, sitting up.

Sunlight streamed through the windows, blinding me until I couldn't even see.

"Ah - man, why is it so bright in here?," I moaned, covering my eyes with an arm.

"Because, dude, it's almost 8:30. Breakfast ends in half an hour."

"Breakfast is overrated," I grumbled, pulling a pillow over my head.

Bad decision. Scott pushed me off the top bunk, and I hit the wood floor hard.

"You know, sometimes I think you hurt me more than you help me, Scott," I said, wincing as I got up.

"Yeah, well, meet you at breakfast man," Scott said, saluting me as he headed for the door. Only a few other guys were left in the cabin.

I groaned, and went over to the closet to get my bag, and possibly get dressed. But before I could even make it that far, a hand tapped my shoulder. I spun around.

"Nice boxers," Stella managed, before cracking up. She was wearing faded gray shorts, and a loose, black-and-white "I Love NY" top. Oh, and her Converse.

"How did you even get in here?," I asked angrily.

"Oh, it was easy. I snuck in the window."

"I'll make sure to lock that from now on."

Stella eyes did a quick once-over on me, a smile pulling at the corner of her lips as she took in my bare stomach. Then, she composed herself, looking worried.

"Mo and Olivia want to know who I was with last night."

"They saw?"

"No...well, they didn't know it was you." Stella bit her lip.

"Oh, that's just even better. Who do they think you were with?"

"I dunno, some guy from Track team. Do you know anyone with blond hair from track?"

I thought for a few seconds. "Yeah! There's Drake, this kid who won the City Championship. Man, he's fun. I remember this one party -"

"Yeah, great, no need to get all detailed, "Stella interrupted. "I'll see you!"

She was almost out the window, before I pulled her back.

"Wait," I said in a low voice, "What - what are we going to do from now on?"

"What do you mean?," asked Stella, confused.

"I mean, like...are we still going to be together?"

"Well...we couldn't be official, but we could..."

"Meet in secret?," I suggested.

"Sounds good to me," she agreed, hopping out the window, and flashing a brief smile.

I smiled back at her, then decided to go meet Scott.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Thanks so much to everyone for reviewing, they make me really happy! :)**

**Sorry this is a little short - the next one will be longer!**

**- Amber**

* * *

Ray:

I shivered as the cool morning wind blew through the thin shirt I had on, leaning closer to Stella. I kissed her lightly on the lips, then kissed her ear, loving it when she giggled.

But this time, she sighed, pulling her knees up to her chest. I lowered my hands from her waist, and sat back down on the rough sand, watching the tide come in. We were at the lake beach.

"I should go," she muttered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. It had blown away with the wind.

"Why?"

She traced a little heart in the sand, thinking before answering.

We had agreed to meet out here after breakfast today - talking, kissing, and enjoying what little time we could spend together. The hike was in a few hours, so we had some free time to ourselves. And there was no one I would rather spend that free time with than Stella.

"Mo and Olivia...I feel so weird, lying to them like this. We tell each other everything, and..."

She trailed off, looking guilty and sad. I pulled her closer, not quite knowing what to say.

With a sigh, Stella stood up and brushed the sand off her faded gray shorts. I stood up too, and spread my arms out for a hug - she flung herself into them, almost knocking me over.

"Woah, there, Yamada." I laughed, smirking.

"Shut up, you jerk," Stella said, punching me on the arm. She smiled, though.

"I'll see you later," I said in a low voice, as a few kids were coming along the beach. Stella flashed me a quick smile, noticing where I was glancing, and ran off towards the mess hall in her scuffed Converse. I stared after her for a minute, smiling to myself. A hawk screeched from above, startling me out of some kind of trance.

So, I kicked some rocks on the shore, and headed for the soccer field.

* * *

Stella:

I rushed to the mess hall - also known as the breakfast hall. I was supposed to meet everyone here 15 minutes ago.

"Hey," I gasped, flinging my bag on a chair before I sat down next to Wen.

"Where were you?," Olivia asked, stabbing a piece of french toast with her fork.

"Uh...I was with that cute t-track guy," I stammered.

"What's his name?" Charlie smiled, looking like he already knew.

What had Ray told me? That guy who was fun at parties?

"Drake," I spit out, then stood up. "I'm gonna get something to eat."

Mo and Olivia squealed, running over to me.

"You guys would be so cute!," Olivia practically yelled, jumping up and down.

"Could you introduce us?"

"Please?"

I backed up. I barely knew him.

"I...maybe." I walked over to the breakfast line and just grabbed an energy bar and some water because...

I wasn't hungry.

* * *

Ray:

"PASS IT, _NOW_!"

I yelled at Scott, who was barreling down the field with the soccer ball.

"_SCOTT!"_

The soccer team had split up into two teams, and our team was winning. We just needed _one _more point.

Scott doubled back, and kicked the ball straight at me - I caught it in one swift move, and shot it straight to the net.

"_GOAL!," _I roared, running up the field. The rest of the team yelled and Scott came over to punch me in the stomach.

"Nice shot, Beech," he smirked, then yelled to the team, _"NEW GAME!"_

I walked over to the benches near the field, and tugged off my shirt.

"Hey - hey, you. Mr. Beech." Turning around, I heard footsteps behind me.

Stella ducked, trying to stay low and away from the soccer team. She was halfway hidden behind the benches.

"What now, Yamada?," I said, coming closer.

Stella bit her lip. "I told everyone at breakfast that I was with Drake."

"Stella..."

"I know. It was stupid."

"What are you going to do?"

Stella shook her head. "Should I ask him out on a date or something?"

I tugged on a new shirt, and nodded. "Maybe just to introduce him to your friends."

Stella crossed her arms, and smiled mischievously at me. "Are you sure you wouldn't be jealous? I could even jump off a cliff like before, and he could rescue me, so we could fall in love."

I leaned closer, until my I was less than an inch away from her. "You wouldn't dare."

Stella leaned closer too, playing the game. "Try me."

I kissed her lightly, then backed away, not wanting to draw too much attention.

Stella rolled her eyes, smiling. "Okay, go back to your game, Mr. Soccer Jock."

"See you on the hike," I gave her a playful salute, then ran off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! So, I took some of the reviews into the story again! :) **

**Hope you like this chapter! Read and Review - more reviews, more motivation to write! **

**Don't worry, Lemonade Mouth will figure out soon!**

**- Amber :D**

* * *

Stella:

"Are you sure you wouldn't want a pair of boots for the hike?"

A concerned Mo stood over me as I slipped on my Converse, the same shoes I'd been wearing since Day One of the trip. I stood up off the bed, and shook my hair out, smiling at Mo. "Nah. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Totally. Converse work for everything."

Olivia waltzed out of the bathroom, wearing faded, light denim shorts - shorts that were shorter than she usually wore. I could tell she was worried. "Do you think these shorts are ok? They seem a little short..."

"You look gorgeous, Liv," Mo assured her, and I nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

Olivia breathed a sigh of relief, and straightened her soft, pink v-neck tee, which was layered over a lacy white tank top. Also, she wore a little golden heart necklace, which she immediately grasped when she saw us staring. Mo smiled, her eyes lighting up.

"Olivia, did Wen give that to you?," gasped Mo, standing up and walking over.

I don't think I've ever seen Olivia blush that hard.

"Yes!," she said, twirling around, "He gave it to me yesterday...on the beach."

"That's huge!," I yelled. Me and Mo hugged Olivia, who looked about ready to faint, but very happy.

"There's one more thing...," she said, looking down at the little heart.

"...yes?" Mo looked ready to pounce.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend!" Olivia looked relieved that she'd finally said it.

Mo and me squealed, yelled _omigod_ over and over, and hugged Olivia a dozen times, jumping up and down.

"Can you guys be quieter?" Cassie stared at us through her little rimmed glasses, over the side of the top bunk.

"Oh, sorry, Cass," Olivia giggled, her hand over her mouth.

Mo and me continued to congratulate Olivia, but inside something felt wrong, and I knew what it was. All the while, I had been wishing that I could tell them about Ray and me, and have them squeal and tell me they were so happy. But I knew that would be impossible now.

We all ran outside to meet the guys. I smoothed my hair down when Ray walked by a few yards away, and he winked. Wen walked over with Charlie, and kissed Olivia full on the lips - she blushed, of course.

"I'm guessing you all know, right?" The red-head smiled down at Olivia. Charlie nodded, as did me and Mo, all looking happy for the happy couple. But inside, my heart was breaking. I watched Ray walk away longingly. Mo pulled me aside, until my back was up against the weathered wood cabin - far away from everyone else.

"Stell," Mo whispered, "Was that really Drake you were with the other night?"

"I-I...yeah," I stuttered, my hands starting to shake.

"Because...when I saw him today, he looked a lot shorter than the guy you were with the other night." Mo looked me straight in the eye, and hazel met blue. I wanted to tell her. I really did.

"Mo," I sighed. "Not right now."

"Then when?"

"I promise I'll tell you," I whispered, "Just...let me talk to him."

Mo nodded, looking concerned, and we walked over to where Charlie and Wen were having a who's-bicep-is-bigger? contest.

* * *

Ray:

Why did it have to be_ so damn hot?_

I wiped sweat off my forehead, glad I had taken a shower this morning. Scott, Ben, Chase, and the rest of our group was out here too - including Patty. We were hiking all the way up to the top of the mountain, another 3 miles.

Patty walked over, straightening her tiny skirt. "Hey, Ray babe."

I shoved my hands in my pockets. "What do you want?"

Patty pouted her over-glossed lips, flipping back her blonde hair. "That's rude."

"Yeah, well, that's me."

She ran her hand up my arm, leaning closer. "I miss you, Ray-Ray."

"You were the one that broke up with_ me._" I walked faster, trying to ditch her.

Patty dropped the act, and crossed her arms, cutting straight to the point. "I saw you with Stella."

I spun around. "What?"

Patty laughed rudely. "Oh, I saw you on the beach. God, you were there for hours, just talking." Her expression shifted. "And kissing."

"Patty, I swear, if you tell -""Oh, I won't tell." She examined her neon-yellow fingernails closely for a minute, then snapped her head up. "If you do something for me."

"What do you want now?" We had fallen way behind everyone else. I could barely see them above the hill.

Patty smiled mischeviously. "Kiss me."

My eyes widened, and I stared at her. "Now?"

"Yeah." She moved closer. "Now."

"...and then you'll leave me and Stella alone?"

"Maybe. Probably."

I took a deep breath. "Fine."

Patty moved closer, and all I could think about was how much I'd rather be kissing Stella - but instead, I gritted my teeth and kissed Patty, hoping that she'd leave us alone. Finally, she broke apart looking happy.

"Hey, Ray," she said, smiling, "I have a secret for you."

"What?"

"I never really saw you and Stella kiss."

I gaped at her.

"Oh, and one more thing..." Patty walked away, and called over her shoulder.

"Ray, I know you want to get back together, but we can't right now. Thanks, though."

What? Patty just smirked, and ran over to the cheerleaders.

And that's when I spotted Stella out of the corner of my eye - a few yards behind us.

She ran away, looking heartbroken.


	9. Chapter 9

**I got inspired to write this really bad, so here it is! Will Lemonade Mouth finally figure out?**

**- Amber! :D**

* * *

_Stella_

"Stella!"I could hear Ray's footsteps behind me, but I kept running until I was deep in the forest.

In front of me was a sparkling waterfall, an oasis in the middle of the forest - it was actually really pretty, like a huge pool. It was surrounded by rocks and dark green moss, with little pink and white flowers.

I stopped running, digging my feet into the soft ground by the little lake.

"Stella," Ray yelled, stopping behind me, "Please, stop running. I need to explain everything."

"There's nothing to explain," I said stiffly, crossing my arms, and turning to face him.

"Yes, there is…Patty was just - "

"I heard what Patty said," I snapped, "You want to get back together with her."

"No," Ray whispered, "I don't. I want to be with you. She was lying - I never said anything about wanting to get back together. I was trying to protect us."

Ray took my hand gently, and sat down. I sat down too.

"She said she saw us on the beach, and that if I didn't kiss her, she would tell everyone."

I uncrossed my arms, and stared Ray in the eye, still skeptical. "Really?"

"Really. Honestly, Yamada, are you that stupid?"

I smiled, and pushed him hard - he toppled into the water.

He jumped put of the water, and shook his head like a dog. "_That_ felt good."

"Which thing?," I laughed, "Me pushing you or you falling in the water?"

"Both." Ray tugged my hand, and spun me into the water.

I gasped, and splashed around, until I realized I could touch the bottom

Ray jumped in after me, and I laughed again, as he splashed me over and over. I backed up to the shore, and shook out my hair. "Nice, Ray. You're such a gentleman."

"I try," said Ray, sitting beside me.

I tried to tug off my soaked Converse, and threw them to the nearest tree.

"Listen…I'm going to tell Mo about us."

"What?," said Ray, his eyes widening, "You can't, Stella!"

"I have to!," I moaned, "I promised her!"

"Well…break your promise. Duh." Ray raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't _someone _ever teach you manners?"

"Uh…no. Maybe my mom, but I never listened." He smiled.

I pushed him back in the water, and he grabbed me at the last second, dunking me under too. He kissed me on the cheek, and I laughed, running up to shore, where he caught me and spun me around.

"I wouldn't cheat on you, Stella," he promised, putting me down gently. "I really wouldn't."

"I believe you," I said, smiling. "Now, come on, let's get back to this stupid hike."

"I don't think so." A voice came from behind us, and we spun around.

"You two have a _whole _lot of explaining to do," said Mo, surrounded by Charlie, Wen, and Olivia.

* * *

_Ray_

Me and Stella were marched back to the hiking trail, where Wen started laughing so hard, I thought he would throw up.

"You - guys - never - would - have guessed," he got out between cracking up. Charlie chuckled too.

"Busssttted," sing-songed Mo. I rolled my eyes, and looked at Stella, who was looking down.

"Aw, come on, Stella - we're not mad!" Mo hugged Stella, followed by Olivia, Wen, and Charlie.

"You're not?"

"Of course not! Just a little annoyed you didn't tell us sooner."

"Yeah - if you guys were going to make out, you could have at least let us watch." Charlie smiled mischievously.

"Gross, Delgado!" Stella pushed him out of the way with one hand, smiling.

I stayed silent during most of it, but Stella looked especially relieved that things could go back to normal in her band. After all, they were supposed to be best friends.

Speaking of, where was my soccer team?

"Hey, Mo," said Scott, sliding a hand around Mo's waist. "What're you doing back here, Ray?"

Stella smiled at me. "Do you want me to tell him?"

"No need," I said slyly, and caught Stella around the waist, dipping her back in one of those romantic-movie kisses - the kind the always comes at the end of a dance. When we broke apart, Scott looked like he had been slapped in the face.

"Ray, man…I thought you hated her," he said, looking dumbstruck.

"Well," started Stella, grinning. "Hate can be a _very_ strong emotion."

* * *

_Stella _

Later that night, I relived everything that had happened since me and Ray were paired up on the bus.

I _really _needed to thank that bus driver, for giving me a crazy, perfect, boyfriend.

Me and Ray had decided to go official at the end of the hike - when we reached the top of the hill.

_"Everyone!," Ray had yelled, "LOOK UP HERE!" He was standing on the top of a huge rock pile - and so was I._

_I felt like I could touch the sky up there. Everywhere I looked was inky darkness, smattered with shiny little dots that twinkled down on everyone. Wen and Olivia were snuggled up on the grass on a picnic blanket, while Mo and Scott hung out near them. Charlie was eyeing a girl with long, chestnut-brown hair over by the campfire. She smiled back. I took Ray's hand, and he squeezed it._

_Everyone looked._

_Ray kissed me, just like he did to show Scott. When we broke apart, there were several wolf-whistles and a lot of applause. I blushed, and hugged Ray, who looked down at me._

_Just when the fireworks went off._

Now, I sat on the picnic blanket with Lemonade Mouth, Scott, and Ray. Even Chase and a couple of soccer guys had come over to hang out. Thankfully, Patty and her friends stayed far away, gossiping and looking over their shoulders at us. But that didn't bother me.

"Hey," said Ray, slipping a jacket over my shoulder. "You forgot this."

I hugged his Varsity jacket close, and scooted closer to him. Wen, Scott, and Chase were having a who's-bicep-is-bigger? contest, and Charlie was talking with the brown-haired girl - Cassie. Ray leaned down to kiss me on the cheek, and I closed my eyes.

"You know, I think I like you, Yamada."

I knew what he meant. I smiled.

"Like you too, Beech."

* * *

**So, should this be the end? Or should I make a SEQUEL? REVIEW!**

**- Amber :D**


End file.
